runaways
by canis major
Summary: hellolo there f.f fans! i'm canis major and this is my first story :drumroll: Runaways! chapter 2 realization!
1. the escape

**Runaways**

**By: Canis Major**

**Hello eh? I'm Canis Major and I'm from beautiful British**

**Columbia Canada this is my first story and I'm rather proud of it. **

**I am also working on an other story, which will be coming soon.**

Chapter 1 

**As the house of Godricks hallow crumbled to the ground the deafening shriek of a small child could be heard as it split through the night sky.**

**It was Halloween night and rather cold at that, when the roar of a motorcycle sounded through the air. Up in the air the rider of a silvery-black Harley Davidson shot through the night sky. It's rider bent over the gas tank as he cursed unintelligent words. The man in question was Sirius Black. As he hurled through the inky night sky his fear heightened as he flew closer to his destination only to see flames and smoke. Cursing he landed jumped of the bike and ran to the flaming ruins that was once the proud house of Gryffindor. Jogging the around the outside of the flaming wreck an inhuman shriek of terror filled the air. Hope swam through him giving him the courage to run in the hot inferno…**

"**_Hot… so hot but I've got to find Harry_" the desperate thoughts raced through Sirius blacks head as he searched around him. "Harry! Pronglet… _where are you_?" but only the fire answered him. Panicking even worse than before Sirius started screaming Harry's name and moving things out of his way hoping to find Harry under them."_ Come on! Get a grip on you self! Think! Were would he be?"_ thinking hard about the whereabouts' of his godson a high-pitched scream answered him. Whirling around it hit him: Harry's bedroom. Hurrying to the source of the scream he was faced with a lot of debris straggling a roar of frustration he whipped out his wand and blasted it out of his way. Moving some more rubble out of his way he stopped at the site of what laid in front of him: Lily Potters body lay by the crib, her beautiful green emerald eyes stare at him lifelessly. Her face forever is a state of terror. Choking on a sob Sirius went to the crib. Nothing... Panic rising so fast that it was hard to breath Sirius dropped to his hands and knees and looked under the baby's bed. Nothing but darkness whimpering with fear… "_Wait whimpering_?" looking under again he spotted two glowing emerald green eyes looking at him from under the crib Sirius gasped. "Harry? Carefully reaching under the crib he grabbed the front of Harry's jumper and gently dragged him out and into his arms and held him close. " Come on emeralds were leaving" Harry looked him in the eyes then wigged around to look at Lily "Ma?"He asked. Sirius's eyes watered. A loud crunching noise made both Harry and Sirius jump then a voice broke through the smoke and fire "Arry? Arry! Where ar ya?" Sirius cursed "**_Hagraid! What's he doing here?"_** Sirius looked at Harry and said "Time to go Ems". Moving quickly Sirius jumped out a low window and ran for his bike… "Hey You! Stop!" thunderous foot falls echoed behind him, leaping onto the bike Sirius gunned the engine and sped away, he was just about to take off when sharp pain in his left shoulder stopped him from doing that. Harry screamed, looking down he saw the head of an arrow sticking out of his chest. Harry had a bit of his blood splattered on his face and small chest. Panicking Sirius clutched the handles of the bike and flew off into the night sky..**

**Leaving a yelling gamekeeper behind.**

**Well that's my first chapter my next one is come soon**

**I promise!**

**You don't have to review if you don't want to… but I'll be happy if you do **

Canis Major 


	2. realization

Runaways

By: Canis Major

Ssssup'yall? (Hee hee) I'm back with chapter two. Sorry I'm slow. I hoped you all liked the first chapter… so anyway read and review

P.S some swearing

Chapter 2 

"_They're dead" _Sirius thought miserably, tears welled in his eyes but he wiped them away furiously. He winced and looked at the arrow sticking out of him. Gritting his teeth he snapped the head off and pulled it out.

He grunted and threw it away, then healed the wound with his wand. Sighing he looked at Harry: he was resting in his left arm with his eyes closed. Panicking slightly, he shifted his arm a bit, Harry's eyes snapped open in surprise and looked wildly at Sirius. "Sorry," Sirius whispered. "I'm so sorry Harry, but stay awake until we get home ok?" Harry looked at him for a moment than said "ma." Sirius's eyes filled will tears; Harry was not wise enough to know that Lily was dead. "Ma?" Harry repeated looking hopefully at Sirius. He sighed sadly and didn't know how to answer.

Harry peered at him then started to rub his forehead. Sirius noted that Harry was covered in blood. Shocked Sirius stopped the motorcycle in midair. Slowly and gently, he moved the dried and blooded hair off of Harry's forehead and gasped. On the Harry's head was a lightning shaped cut. Harry whimpered as Sirius gently traced his finger alongside it. "A curse scar…" Sirius looked deep into Harry's emerald green eyes he had to see, to see what happened… he gently stroked Harry's cheek, "trust me" said Sirius. He looked into Harry's eyes and saw an unnamed emotion swirled behind them, Harry's eyes glazed over as Sirius's spell worked over him, Sirius was almost in- "MA!" Sirius nearly fell off his bike in shock.

"No siri no" Harry looked at him tears shining in his eyes. Sirius stared back at him, " sorry emeralds I'm sorry' Sirius sighed, "let's go home."

Harry squealed when he saw Sirius's house in the distance, then started chattering in baby talk. Sirius laughed _" home…about time"_

As he flew, he kept feeling he and Harry were being watched._ "But by who?" _Harry was still babbling away as they descended to the runway with a small 'bump' Sirius drove the bike into his small garage and stopped a foot from the wall._ "Finally!" _he picked up Harry and walked into the mudroom (a/n: a.k.a the shoe room) then walked into the bathroom. It wasn't anything fancy: light green and light blue walls with a sink, shower and bath. Smiling at Harry, Sirius turned on the water tested it _"Luke warm perfect." _

Smiling Sirius gently lowered Harry into the tub to wash off the blood. Harry on the other hand, knew what was coming and was not going to have any of it and did the only thing he could think of: He scream. Blue murder. Harry hated baths.

" Harry! No…hold still the blood has to come of-yowww!" Sirius yelped as Harry grabbed a hand full of his hair and pulled. Hard.

"Mama!" harry screeched.

"Ok, ok I get it I get it! Sugrufy!"

This on the other hand, had a negative result. Harry screamed harder and started to thrash in Sirius's arms. _" _Never_ use magic on a baby!"_ A voice screamed in his head. It sounded like Lily.

Sirius groaned, "ok, what to do, what to do…"

_" Sometimes if Harry gets too rowdy, I just tap him with my wand and he calms down long enough to wash or get him dressed,"_ James said once. Sirius looked at Harry, inhaled and tapped him gently with the wand and waited. Harry's eyes glazed over and started to sway to the left a bit. Sirius sighed and carefully cleaned off the blood and grime. When he was done, he tapped Harry again with the wand and watched as Harry put his hand on his head, confused for a moment. Sirius smiled at him.

"Kay, that wasn't so hard now was it?"

Harry just looked at him.

Harry fell asleep with his thumb in his mouth as soon as Sirius cleaned his jumper. Chuckling, Sirius put him in his bed and warded the door and room just in case. _"Just in case…"_

Then he sat down on the couch with his head in his hands. Just think in no less than 24 hours, both James and Lily were dead.

_"Peter was… "_

Sirius head snapped up 'Peter…' he forgot all about him!

"That BASTARD!" Sirius jumped up then started to pace.

"How could that… why did he… FUCK ME TO HELL!"

_"You are soooo stupid Black! How could you think Remus was the spy?"_

Remus…

"Shit…shit… Remus thinks I'm the spy…then…-

_"Then the world thinks you're the spy!"_

Sirius eye's widened, if the world thought he was the spy and Peter was running loose…

" Oh no…"

……………..

Hah! A cliffy!

I'm so evil… so I hope that's better than the last chapter

God… I'm good at thinking up chapters…

Please review

You know you wanna!

Canis Major


End file.
